


Going to the store (not to buy milk)

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Dildos, Leather gloves, Lube, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles</p><p>Shopping for sex toys...</p><p>Stiles and Derek go shopping for sex toys. Stiles is nervous. While Derek is stern, confident and very sure of what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the store (not to buy milk)

**Author's Note:**

> Another [ Livejournal ](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2397721#t2397721/) prompt

 

 

 

 

Stiles and Derek go shopping for sex toys. Stiles is nervous and stuttering and blushing, typical Stiles. While Derek is stern, confident and very sure of what they need.

 

The last thing they do before returning to Beacon Hills is visiting a sex store. Stiles knew that they were going to do that, they had already decided it from the beginning of their little trip down to San Francisco, because Stiles refused to visit the lone store that existed in Beacon Hills. His father being the Sheriff it wouldn’t take long for him to learn that his only son had visited the store with someone.

His dad was of course aware of Stiles and Derek dating, but that didn’t mean that Stiles wanted his father to know that they had sex, or what they did when they had sex  _or_  what they used. That was a conversation that Stiles could live without.

The store was as inconspicuous as a sex store with tinted windows and pink neon letters announcing  _Dirty Gets_  could be. Stiles wondered if the store inside would be dark with the tinted glass, how would you even know what to buy.

“Stiles?” Derek lifted his eyebrows, one hand on the handle.

“Yeah?”

“Are you coming or not?”

“I’m,” he squinted at the letters above them. “Yeah I can totally do this.”

Derek rolled his eyes, and pressed the other hand on the small of Stiles back while opening the door. The inside wasn’t bad, it was neat rows of shelves with, well sex objects, and the lights weren’t as dim as Stiles had thought. Maybe actually a little too bright.

“So… what now?” Stiles turned to Derek.

“Now, we buy stuff,” Derek gave an exasperated huff.

Stiles sniffed, “Yeah I know that, but what?”

He got a shrug before Derek stepped deeper inside the store, giving some shelves an interested pause and others barely a glance. He stopped at some panties and rubbed the material between his fingers. Stiles could not do this,  _nu huh_ , nope.

“I am not wearing that.”

“Who said that you would?”

“You’re going to?”

Derek hummed, “No, maybe next time.”

They continued through the store avoiding the others inside, it’s not the kind of place where you stop and talk. Stiles at least do not want to stop and talk. The only one that seems to being fine with eye contact is the store clerk, and Derek, because Derek is totally fine with being a total creep.

He actually stops and ask a woman where to find something, while Stiles’ face grows red behind his shoulder. The woman smirks at him, and  _oh my god_ , everyone must know that this is his first time inside a sex store, with the red face and eyes that flickers around, because when he turns away from something there’s always something other for his eyes to land on that looks either embarrassingly kinky or hot kinky. It’s just ugh.

Derek must know, he always does. He puts a warm hand on Stiles shoulder directing him towards the dildos, which are stapled like some proud towers, pointing upwards in neat little rows of neon and flesh coloured rubber and glass.

“The ones made of glass are called Icicles.”

“I do not need to know that.”

Derek smirks, before picking up a black smooth dildo, there are a lot of ribbed ones and small, neat instruction on the back of every package. Stiles is actually surprised that Derek didn’t go for those, because he’s an asshole, even when giving Stiles orgasm.

“You are not buying a dildo that matches your fashion sense,” Stiles narrows his eye, giving the dildo the side eye.

“Then what colour,” Derek says, calmly putting the dildo back, like he just wasn’t holding a pretend penis.

Stiles sniffs, and looks over the choices. There are scary many colours for something that’s supposed to go inside your ass and vagina, (oh god why brain). There are also different sizes, and Stiles eyes land on the ribbed ones. They would probably feel really good.

“Not those.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m planning on first using beads, and I think that after that you would want a smooth one instead.”

“Oh.” Derek smirks,  _asshole_.

He finds a glass one (an  _I_ _cicle)_ , pink with white and purple glitter, and holds the corner of the plastic wrap. It feels kind of heavy. Derek gives him a dark look, eyebrows furrowed and lips thin.

“If you can’t fuck me with a sparkly pink dildo, you can’t fuck me with a black dildo.”

Derek sighs,“put it in”

“What?”

He holds up a metal basket for Stiles, the kind you find in the pharmacy,“the basket?”

“You fucking asshole.”

“Can’t help your dirty mind.”

“Says the guy that took us here.”

Derek gives him a smile, a full blown on with white teeth and all, before continuing down the aisle. They pass the vibrators and nippleclamps, it’s very neat inside Stiles must admit. He can’t help but laughing when they pass the blow up dolls.

“Happy you don’t have to use one of those?” he says to Derek, who gives him a dirty look.

There’s a whole wall full of leather things. Derek stops at it, and Stiles should have suspected that, with Derek’s leather fetish and all. It gets worse, of course it does, when Derek starts trying out leather gloves, he’s smiling too so he must know what it does to Stiles.

“Take those,” Stiles says when Derek is on his third pair. The gloves are dark brown, looks soft and so molded to Derek’s hands that they look painted on.

Derek fold and unfolds his hand, then he gives a satisfied nod.

The anal beads Derek buys are black, because Derek refuses a matching set, and they’re the kind that gets bigger and bigger for every bead. He hides them in the basket before Stiles can count how many there are.

“Don’t you want to buy anything else?” he asks on the way to the pay desk.

“No, I’m fine with starting somewhere,” Derek hums.

The clerk is a heavily painted woman, older than Derek but still gives him an once over. Stiles can’t really blame her and he’s too embarrassed to say something. There’s lube at the counter, the kind that have taste and normal ones. Derek carefully regards them, before carefully choosing Pink silicone lube.

“It matches,” Stiles says, then shuts up when the clerk looks at him.  _Why is this happening?_

"Silicone based lube works best when doing anal, water based dries out to fast," Derek explains. 

"Oh my god,  _why_  Derek?” Stiles says.

Derek pays, because Stiles is not giving his card to some weird woman in a sex shop. She probably wouldn’t do anything with it, but she’s still giving him a smirk, while ringing up the goddamn anal beads. They get a black bag, with the same neon coloured Sex Shop on and Derek isn’t even faced with holding it.

“Can you finally breathe out again?” Derek says when they finally are outside again.

“Shut up.”

“I liked it, finding things with you,” Derek hums and gives Stiles’ cheek a kiss.

“Yeah, it was,” he swallows, “not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Now we only have to test them out,” Derek smiles wolfishly.

_Jerk_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hello [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
